prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
I'm Full of Love
is a song that appears in ''Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart ''Vocal Album EXTREME VOCAL LUMINARIO!! ~We Have the Same Dream~. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Yubiori kazoetara jūpon ja tarinai Daisuki ga ippai bugendai no Girls' Life Hōkago no ichi jikan wa jugyōchū no ippun nano Tanoshikutte atto iu ma ni sugiru Atarashī zakkaya toka karisuma patishie no zeppin suītsu Chekku shitai nyūsu oikkake zanmai Dasshu de kitaku batankyu~ tte nemutte mata ashita no yotei Yume de konasu hāto wa tafu yasumu hima nashi Burēki nante tabun umareta toki kara On'nanoko wa ne, min'na mottenai Daisuki tte kimochi ga kyōryoku na gasorin Meippai ni ikite Max Happy Ashi ga hosoku mieru būtsu choppiri shikku na reiyā katto Torai shitai topikku nōto ni mansai Oshare yori mo shukudai de sho tte mama wa okotte iu kedo Yume wo michau hitomi wa shain hoshi ga kirameku Dokidoki dake de tabun umareta toki kara On'nanoko wa ne, min'na ugoiteru Daisuki tte kimochi ga ban'nō na bitamin Puriti ni kimete Max Happy Burēki nante tabun umareta toki kara On'nanoko wa ne, min'na mottenai Daisuki tte kimochi ga kyōryoku na gasorin Meippai ni ikite Max Happy Yubiori kazoetara happon demo tarinai Daisuki ga ippai bugendai no Girls' Life |-|Kanji= Max Heart! 指折り数えたら 10本じゃ足りない 大好きがいっぱい　無限大のGirls' Life 放課後の1時間は　授業中の1分なの 楽しくって　あっという間に過ぎる 新しい雑貨屋とか　カリスマパティシエの絶品スィーツ チェックしたいニュース　追っかけ三昧 ダッシュで帰宅　バタンキュ〜って眠って　また明日の予定 夢でこなす　ハートはタフ　休む暇なし ブレーキなんて　たぶん　生まれた時から 女のコはね、みんな持ってない 大好きって気持ちが　強力なガソリン めいっぱいに生きて Max Happy 足が細く見えるブーツ　ちょっぴりシックなレイヤーカット トライしたいトピック　ノートに満載 おしゃれよりも宿題でしょってママは怒って言う　けど 夢を見ちゃう　瞳はシャイン　星がキラめく ドキドキだけで　たぶん　生れた時から 女のコはね、みんな動いてる 大好きって気持ちが　万能なビタミン プリティにキメて Max Happy ブレーキなんて　たぶん　生まれた時から 女のコはね、みんな持ってない 大好きって気持ちが　強力なガソリン めいっぱいに生きて Max Happy 指折り数えたら 100本でも足りない 大好きがいっぱい　無限大のGirls' Life |-| English= Counting to 10 on my fingers wouldn't be enough To measure my love, infinite Girls' Life! One hour after school feels like one minute in class Time flies when I'm having so much fun, With things like a brand new store or a charismatic pastry chef's exquisite sweets I want to check the news, chasing after indulgence I dash back to bed to sleep and plan for tomorrow I toughen my heart to dream completely; I don't have time to stop Since the day we're born, I think Girls, no, everybody just can't catch a break These feelings of love are as strong as petrol Living life to the fullest, Max Happy Boots can make my legs look thin; a layer cut is kinda chic I want to try to fill my notebook with things like this My mom gets angry, telling me it's for homework rather than fashion But I still dream with eyes shining like twinkling stars Since the day we're born, I think Girls, no, every working person's heart pounds These feelings of love are like well rounded vitamins Deciding to be pretty, Max Happy Since the day we're born, I think Girls, no, everybody just can't catch a break These feelings of love are as strong as petrol Living life to the fullest, Max Happy Counting to 10 on my fingers wouldn't be enough To measure my love, infinite Girls' Life! Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Image Songs